Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{1}{5n + 7} + \dfrac{6}{5n + 7}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{1 + 6}{5n + 7}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{7}{5n + 7}$